1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat covers and particularly to an adjustable padded support clamp for attaching the structural frame members of a boat cover to a pontoon boat rectangular rail, the two-part clamp comprising a first interior padded square C-shaped channel bracket member having an aperture in a top arm thereof, and a second post and plate member with bottom padding, wherein the post protrudes up through the aperture in the top arm of the C-shaped channel bracket to receive a coupling connecting to a frame member with the bottom padded plate of the second member adjustably secured against a top of the boat rail by turning one or more adjusting screws to draw the bottom arm up securely against a bottom of the boat rail.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Traditionally, a removable boat canopy includes a framework of a plurality of arched tubes forming the upper frame of the boat canopy. The arched tubes are mounted on the gunwale or railing of the boat. Most of the rails on boats are formed of cylindrical tubing, but pontoon boats have rectangular rails requiring a different clamp than that used on other boats. Furthermore, the seats of the pontoon boats butte up against the rails making it difficult to mount a clamp on the top of the rails. The prior art does not adequately address this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,505, issued Jul. 17, 2001 to Polidan, describes a cover system for a pontoon boat having a rail. The cover system includes a framework for receiving a flexible material cover thereon. The framework has hollow end fittings engageable to brackets. Each bracket has a U-shaped configuration with inwardly projected protuberances along lateral ends to grasp the underside of the rail. The bracket has a center section between two lateral sections and the center section has a vertically extending portion thereon configured for being received into an end fitting.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,833, issued Jan. 10, 1950 to Reynolds, is for rib-like canopy support members that form a detachable boat cover frame which can be applied to and removed from the boat by one person. Each end of each rib-like support member is attached to a U-shaped clamp which secures the rib to the side of the boat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,892, issued Nov. 28, 1967 to Frieder, provides an arched boat canopy which, in an alternate embodiment, uses a clamping device to secure each arch arm to the gunwale of the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,826, issued Oct. 11, 1994 to Davis, shows an easily removable tent topper designed to be installed on a truck bed when needed and be road worthy at highway speeds. The tent topper comprises a plurality of roll bar shaped assemblies and a tent. The tent has openings therein at pre-selected locations which permit the tent to engage a plurality of adjustable pins, the pins being part of the roll bar shaped assemblies. The adjustable pins permit stretching or making taut the tent. Furthermore, the tent topper can be easily removed, disassembled, and stored in the truck cab behind the seat, as many truck owners do not like to permanently affix camper-type shells on their truck beds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,203, issued Jun. 9, 1987 to Sanburg, claims a boat supported duck blind adapted for mounting on the gunwales of a boat hull. The duck blind includes separate bow, stern and central frame sections adapted for use on various size boats. Each leg of each central frame member is removably mounted in a hull mounted channel bracket provided with a set screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,456, issued Dec. 25, 1990 to Steward, discloses a boat supported blind including first frame structure having a first frame member for being coupled to the first sidewall of the boat, a second frame member for being coupled to the second sidewall of the boat, and a third frame member for joining the upper ends of the first and second frame members; a second frame structure having a first frame member for being coupled to the first sidewall of the boat, a second frame member for being coupled to the second sidewall of the boat, and a third frame member for joining the upper ends of the first and second frame members; and cover structure for substantially covering the frame structures and the boat. The cover structure includes a first cover member for covering the first frame members of the first and second frame structures, and a second cover member for covering the second frame members and a portion of the third frame members of the first and second frame structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,139, issued May 28, 1996 to King, indicates a boat canopy which can be removably mounted onto the gunwales of a boat, and which can be adjusted forward and backward into various positions. The canopy comprises a canvas top and a plurality of bows which are assembled as one piece, a plurality of leg supports, a plurality of clamps which clamp onto the gunwales, and a plurality of quick-disconnect pins which allow for easy assembly and disassembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,660, issued Apr. 8, 1958 to Wester, puts forth a boat canopy which can be removably mounted onto the gunwales of a boat by means of clamps. Each clamp holds a plurality of frame end members.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,579 issued Sep. 21, 1954 to Sartori, also illustrates a boat canopy which can be removably mounted onto the gunwales of a boat by means of clamps. Each clamp holds a plurality of frame end members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,046, issued May 1, 1962 to Coonradt, concerns a collapsible awning for use on small boats. The awning panel has edge flaps and wraps around a frame and secured by fasteners thereto. A separate clamp is used to attach the device to a gunnel of a small boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,285, issued Nov. 18, 1952 to Heisig, is for an adjustable awning for use on boats, beaches or elsewhere. The awning is supported by two lower support arms which are attached by channel clamps to a boat's gunwale.
What is needed is a frame support clamp for a pontoon boat rail that can be mounted from the outside of the rail and one which adjusts to rails of various sizes.